Timeskip into the Future
by Jeimii-chan2009
Summary: I've been writing this for a while and I want to know what you all think of my story. Don't worry if you want to see more, I have a lot more already written but I want to see if people like it. It's a bit short but I hope you enjoy it! I'm rating this a bit high as there will be lime in this so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, that honor belongs to the Gorilla author AKA Sorachi Hideaki.

Timeskip into the Future

_It's been four years and we're back in Edo, where Gintoki and Shinpachi along with all their friends have been just living their lives and still having crazy adventures. Since Kagura left at fifteen to travel with her Papi, she's been gone until now and at eighteen, she's back! Many crazy things will happen now that Kagura is back with Gintoki and Shinpachi._

"Ah!" Kagura exclaims as she walks off the spaceship in the terminal with her Papi. She smiles as she looks around at the familiar place of her youth. Umibozou smiles at how much his young daughter has grown.

"Kagura-chan, you look just like your mother," he says endearingly before sighing.

She smiles as she replies, "Oh, Papi! I'm so glad to be back and just before winter sets in!"

She looks at a calendar in the terminal and sees it is October 11th. She stops and realizes what day it is as her Papi goes to pick up their scarce belongings. As he grabs the bags, he realizes she hasn't followed him.

"Kagura-chan, what's wrong?" Umibozou worriedly inquires.

Her face breaks out in a grin as she exclaims, "It's Gin-chan's birthday! Come on, Papi!"

Kagura grabs her father's arm and nearly sprints out of the terminal, barely dodging other people around them. They make their way down street after street toward Kabuki-chou. They arrive at Yorozuya Gin-chan's when Umibozou stopr her.

Confused, Kagura questions, "Papi, why are you stopping me?"

"Um, Kagura-chan? Do you know what time it is?" her father asked.

Not seeing what he means, she looks at the sky and sees that it's barely dawn.

"Oops but Gin-chan won't mind once he sees me!" Kagura rationalized.

Before he could stop her, Kagura ran up the steps and nearly broke down the door as she pounded on it. Grumbling in the hall to the door could be heard near the door and Kagura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Who the hell is it?" Gin barely spoke before she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

As she pressed her face into his neck, she kept saying happily, "Gin-chan, Gin-chan..."

Shocked, Gin was trying to register the situation as Umibozou came up the stairs.

Glaring, he demanded, "What are you doing to my Kagura-chan?"

After a few seconds of silence, Gin shouted, "This is Kagura?!"

Once the shock wears off and Gin wakes up, they sit talking in the main room.

Dazed, Gin asks, "When did you guys get in?"

"Not even an hour ago. Kagura here raced down here when she noticed the date," Umibozou explained.

Just as he finished, Kagura grinned and exclaimed, "I missed you, Gin-chan! Sadaharu!"

Sadaharu had run into the room as he heard Kagura's voice. Kagura hugged Sadaharu and cried with joy at seeing her beloved pet. Gin and Umibozou smiled at how happy Kagura was to see Sadaharu.

After Kagura sat with Sadaharu, Gin asked, "Do you guys want to stay here until a decent hour? Shinpachi will be here around 11AM or so and he'll be happy to see you too."

Since Kagura looked so happy, Umibozou accepted.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the couch and you guys can take the futons in my room," Gin proposed.

"No, I can sleep out here, Kagura can take the bedroom. We can talk anyways," her Papi reasoned.

Once Kagura went to sleep in the bedroom, Gin asked, "What the hell have you been feeding her? I saw her nearly three years ago and now...she barely looks like what I remember."

Abashedly, Umibozou explained, "It's a Yato thing, girls blossom around fifteen until they're about eighteen. She looks just like her mother."

He looks nostalgic as he finishes and Gin coughs to change the subject.

"So you both look good. I figured things were good from the letters but..."

Umibozou sighed as he said, "I felt a bit jealous at how much she talked about Earth, here, you..."

"Well, it just felt off when she's been gone. Sadaharu's been sulking and Shinpachi feels like...we're missing our third member so much. Even Okita missed her to fight," Gin mused.

"Let's go to sleep for bit, I'm tired. Kagura dragged me all the way here after all," he suggests.

Gin nods and they take a couch each and lay down. As the two spoke in the main room, Kagura was trying to get ready. She considered using her old futon but grabbed Gin's. She snuggled into the futon as she laid it down. She cuddled into the futon and fell asleep once they decided to sleep too.

Around 11:30AM, a knock was heard that woke Umibozou. As he went to answer the door, Gin stumbled to his room.

"Huh?" he said when he noticed that Kagura was sleeping in his futon.

Shinpachi was surprised to see Kagura's dad open the door.

"Umibozou-san, I didn't know you were here. Kagura's here?"

He nodded as he said, "Come in, I'll go get that baka up."

As Umibozou was leading Shinpachi inside, Gin ran into his room and shut the door.

"Hm, where is he?" he said as Shinpachi followed behind the alien hunter.

Meanwhile in Gin's room, Gin ripped the covers off of Kagura and picked her up out of the futon.

Kagura groaned sleepily as she said, "Mmm, Gin-chan?"

"Time to wake up, brat! And why were you in my futon?" he anxiously demanded.

"Missed you. More comfortable," she sleepily mumbled.

As that was probably the best answer he was going to get, he picked Kagura up to take to the main room. But just then, Umibozou opened the door with Shinpachi next to him. At first, their faces were blank until they formed a misunderstanding.

"You're rotten, Gin-san," Shinpachi stated dully.

Even though Shinpachi had some composure, Umibozou lost his head as he shouted, "What are you doing to my Kagura-chan!? I'll kill you!"

Umibozou smung his umbrella at Gin only for it to be caught expertly by Kagura.

"I thought you were still half-asleep, Kagura," Gin stuttered out.

Kagura just gave them all a look, as if to say 'Are you all serious?'

She sighed as she replied, "How could I still be asleep with all this noise?"

"Well, explain yourself you punk!" Umibozou barked in a rage.

"She was-" Gin started to answer before Kagura stopped him.

"Papi," she said authoritatively, "I wanted to sleep in Gin-chan's futon and he obviously found me in here a few minutes ago. He was trying to get me up since megane is here, duh."

Crickets could be heard as both Shinpachi and Umibozou felt quite stupid now.

Shinpachi cleared his throat and announced, "Let's go eat and talk later, okay?"

They all nodded as they left Gin's room. Shinpachi and Gin made rice and some other food that had been in the fridge. Kagura fed Sadaharu hile they cooked and Umibozou watched t.v. After they ate in silence, Umibozou clumsily said, "Well, sorry. Since Kagura's older, I jsut get more overprotective with her since she's still kind of naive."

"It's fine," Gin replied, "that isn't so different from when we first met, right?"

Kagura suddenly announced, "I want to see Anego-chan!"

They all sweatdropped at Kagura but they all agreed and left to the Shimura dojo.

Onto the second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, that honor belongs to the Gorilla author AKA Sorachi Hideaki.

A/N: I decided to type more of this story since at least one person expressed interest in this. I hope you all like the second chapter and I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

As they all approach the dojo, Kagura notices something different.

"Shinpachi, what happened to the dojo?" she exclaimed in confusion.

"Well," Shinpachi explains, "the dojo couldn't really be brought back so Ane-ue figured a tea shop could work better. Oh, she also-"

"Shin-chan! Kagura-chan! Welcome and don't worry, tea's on the house!" Otae cried happily.

As Kagura and Otae embraced, Kondou shouted from inside, "Otae-chan, why'd you run outside?"

Kagura's face was blank until she recognized that her Anego-chan hadn't punched the Gorilla even once did it hit her: something had changed.

"Anego-chan, you haven't hit the Gorilla," she stated.

Otae giggled as she answered, "Well, only when he angers me. He's good most of the time."

She was trying to piece it together when Kondou blurted out, "Otae-chan is my wife now, since a year and a half ago."

Kagura's face was blank and her eye twitching as he brain processed the news.

"Ah, Gorilla, stop! Kagura didn't know and you just blurted it out! Geez, do you know anything about timing baka?!" Gin shouted.

Just as Kondou was going to reply, both him and Gin were hit, Gin by Otae and Kondou by Kagura.

"Ahh! Why me too?" Gin screamed as Kagura beat on Kondou.

She glared at him as she said, "I was going to hit him before Kagura so I'm hitting you instead!"

"Great reasoning, Otae! Now stop!" Gin angrily shouted after he sweatdropped.

"Stop!" Shinpachi shouted, "We're in public!"

Suddenly, Okita and Hijikata came out of the shop.

"Ah, I figured you did something stupid, Kondou-san," Hijikata said after he sighed heavily.

"Oh, China-girl is back? I thought I heard her," Okita commented so casually.

Kagura's head whipped up as she heard her arch-rival's voice. Okita stared for a second as he stuttered, "Ch-China-girl? Huh?"

She rolled her eyes as she said, "What the hell are you staring at? I'll kick your ass, super sadist!"

He chuckled and replied, "Oh, it is China-girl."

Kagura glared as she stood back up and brushed herself off. Hijikata got Kondou up and said, "We should get back to work, Nee-san. Sayonara!"

Kondou kissed Otae on the cheek before he left with Hijikata.

"Oi, Sougo! Come on!" he shouted as he began to walk away.

"Fine, I'm coming, Hijikata-san! Next time, China-girl!" Okita stated as he left.

Kagura rolled her eyes before they went into the tea shop.

After Otae seated them in the tea shop, Umibozou commented on the scene, "I don't like the way he lookedat my Kagura-chan."

Even though he seemed calm, her Papi was near exploding with a tense vein before Okita left.

Shinpachi rationalized, "He was just surprised, she looks a lot different from the last time we saw her."

"Duh, Shinpachi. You didn't get glomped by this one," Gin said as he pointed at Kagura.

Kagura stuck out her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes as he added sugar to his tea, then began to drink it. They all sighed collectively before settling down to frink their tea.

"Well, I need to get back to work but I'll see you all later," Otae said as she hugged Kagura before she left.

Once they all finished their tea, Umibozou announced, "I'm going to explore so you can go catch up with these two, Kagura. We'll meet up later at the Yorozuya, okay?"

Kagura grinned and hugged him as she whispered in his ear, "Arigato, Papi!"

She kissed him on the cheek before he left, with a smile on his face.

"So, where to?" Kagura inquired.

Gin thought about it before answering, "Babaa hasn't seen you yet, let's go there!"

They all smiled as they headed back to the Yorozuya first. On the way, they met Katsura, Elizabeth, Ikumatsu, Hasegawa-san, Saigou, Hedoro and many more.

"Leader! You're back and very grown up!" Katsura exclaimed as they hugged.

When the hug went on a bit long for both Ikumatsu and Gin's liking, Katsura got bopped on the head by Gin and his wife.

"Wife? Is everyone getting married when I'm away?" Kagura pouted.

"It wasn't even a year since yet anyways, Kagura!" Shinpachi explained.

"Well, we got to get going, Zura! Later!" Gin and Kagura say as they leave.

"Bye Katsura-san!" Shinpachi said as he follows those two.

"Kagura! You're so different! How have you been?" Hasegawa-san asks.

"How has the Madao been?" she asks jokingly.

He scowls a bit before replying, "Hatsu and I are doing well. I even have a decent job now."

Kagura is shocked as he tells her about managing finances now in Otae's tea shop.

"Wow, Madao isn't such a Madao now, huh?" Kagura exclaimed excitingly before noticing something else.

"Did you say..." she trailed off.

"Yes, I said Hatsu and I. We resolved things just six months ago actually," he proudly exclaimed.

They grinned as they left, waving. Next, they ran into Saigou.

"Oh, you're back! How are you Kagura? I hope you're as well as you look!" he joked a bit.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she said, "I might look a bit different but I can still kick ass! Papi and I have been busy hunting aliens!"

"Wow, that's great! Well, I have to get back to work! I'll see you guys around!" Saigou said as he left.

As they walked further, they passed Hedoro's shop. Surprisingly, Kagura waved at him and said, "Hi Hedoro! Can I have this flower?"

Gin and Shinpachi's jaws dropped as she converses so easily with him now.

"Yes, of course. How are you? Did you just get back?" he asked.

"This morning, thanks! I've been traveling with my Papi! We've been alien hunting but only bad ones who try to kill people, of course!" she answers happily.

"Oh, that's good then, see you around then!" Hedoro replied as he waved goodbye.

As they left to the snack bar, Gin and Shinpachi finally asked her, "How can you talk normally with him now?"

Kagura tilts her head to the side and is confused for a moment.

"Oh! I've seen way scarier aliens than that, he's a piece of caker!" she answered simply.

Their faces were blank as they're in disbelief. Just then, someone comes out of the shop and it's Tama!

"Tama! Hi!" Kagura shouts as she hugs her.

Tama is surprised but smiles and hugs Kagura back.

"How are you Kagura-sama? You look different but good!" Tama says pleasantly.

Kagura giggled, "Tama, I'm almost eighteen! I have to grow a bit!"

Both Gin and Shinpachi are surprised at the change in her but Gin is a bit more affected somehow. Tama welcomes them in and Otose and Catherine see Kagura.

Otose is shocked and Catherine says, "Is that really the pig-girl?"

Kagura smiles and says, "Make some rice and I'll show you!"

After the rice was cooked, Kagura ate every grain of rice she could manage and burped.

As she sat there, they all agreed, "Yeah, that's Kagura all right."

She continued to eat as Catherine taunted her, "So, did pig-girl gain weight?"

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Only in the chest, unlike you."

Otose held Catherine back as she told them, "Stop fighting and Catherine, you started it so knock it off!"

She reluctantly backed off before mentioning, "No boyfriend? I just got married a couple of weeks ago."

Kagura was shocked as she said, "Someone wanted a middle-age cat lady?"

Pissed off, Catherine said, "I am not a cat lady, I'm an Amanto! There is a difference, brat!"

"Whatever, who cares? I'll get a boyfriend when I want one," she said in defiance.

Otose sighed as she said, "I guess not much has changed here, huh?"

Gin chuckled and replied, "Not much."

"Yeah, same old, same old," Shinpachi said with a smile.

After that, they wandered around and ended up running into Hijikata and Okita again.

"Oh China-girl huh?" Okita teased.

"Super sadist?" Kagura said with a glare as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Hijikata rolled his eyes as he said, "Stop the flirting, we have to work unlike you guys."

Both glared with the heat of hell as he said flirting.

"Never with him/her!" they both shouted with fervor.

The three of them were surprised but laughed at them anyways.

"You two were really in sync, huh Gin-san?" Shinpachi teased.

Gin scowled for a moment before he agreed too. Hijikata noticed the momentary scowl but said nothing.

"Yeah, Sougo, you were simultaneous! That was funny," he said as he puffed his cigarette.

Suddenly, a bazooka went off so close to Hijikata's head, that he barely moved in time.

"Sougo!" Hijikata cursed.

With a blank look on his face, Okita said, "Damn, you moved."

"Work, Sougo, now!" he yelled as he dragged Okita off.

Gin, Shinpachi and Kagura laughed until Shinpachi noticed the time.

"Oh, it's nearly dinner-time! Let's go home!" he shouted.

They hurried home and met Umibozou at the door.

"Kagura, Shinpachi, punk. Let's go in," he said as he stood there.

"It's Gin, not punk. Come on guys, chow time!" he stated as they all went in.

Once they all got inside, Gin and Shinpachi got started on dinner. Kagura fed Sadaharu as her Papi sat at the table.

"So Kagura, happy to be back, huh?" Umibozou asked hesitantly.

Confused, Kagura replied, "Of course, Earth is my home! I love you Papi but I love Earth and my friends too! What's wrong, Papi?"

He sighed before saying, "I have another job that I have to leave as soon as possible for, Kagura. You want to stay here so I'll come back soon enough."

Kagura looked sad as she looked at him.

"How long?" she asked.

"I"m going to be back by Christmas, okay? I promise, my little Kagura-chan," he said as he hugged his daughter.

"Are you leaving soon?" she asked but was afraid of the answer.

"In the morning but I"ll write and try to send pictures okay? Be good," Umibozou told her.

Once the food was done, they all sat down to eat. As they ate, Umibozou told Gin and Shinpachi the news.

"Can I entrust her to you both again? I'll come back around Christmas," he told them.

"Of course we can. She's always welcome here, right brat?" Gin replied.

Shinpachi smiled and agreed, "She's always welcome here anf at the Shimura-Kondou house too."

Umibozou smiled as he said, "Arigato."

They continued eating and chatted about a variety of things as the hours passed. Once they finished eating, Shinpachi decided to head home.

"Bye Shinpachi! See ya tomorrow megane!" Kagura teasingly said as she hugged him.

Shinpachi just shook his head and said bye to Gin and Umibozou as well.

Kagura yawned as she said, "I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted!"

"Me and Gin here are going to have some drinks first. Night, Kagura-chan!" Umibozou told his daughter.

As they left, Gin mentioned, "What if she's in my futon again? Are you going to hurt me?"

Umibozou sighed and replied, "I won't hurt you but I will glare at you. What's so great about your futon?"

"I asked her this morning. Something about she missed me and it was more comfortable. You know did I ever tell you about the night she had insomnia?" Gin remembered.

As he told Umibozou, they both snickered and outright laughed.

"That sure sounds like my Kagura-chan! And what did you do?" he asked after he laughed.

"I sure as hell didn't sleep until dawn, that brat!: Gin remembered fondly.

They sat in a stall drinking shouchu for an hour before Umibozou decided they should go to bed. They had traded funny stories back and forth until then.

"Did she really? She's never been able to cook?" Gin exclaimed in a roar of laughter.

"Well, in her defense, she was only six but...cooking is not her specialty," he joked.

Gin grinned and said, "In we go, I'll sleep on the couch. Go stay with Kagura tonight."

"Alright but I'm leaving early ok?" Umibozou explained.

Gin nodded as they came to the Yorozuya and went inside. Gin settled on the couch while Umibozou went into Gin's room. What he saw when he went in made him remember Kagura as a little girl. She was curled into Gin's futon and spread all over as she snored.

"Kagura?" he asked as he took the other futon and snuggled in to sleep.

She grabbed into him and hugged him as they both slept through the night. As they slept, Gin awoke in the early hours by a nightmare from the war.

Gin sighed as he muttered to himself, "Damn nightmare, t.v. then."

He decided to watch the shopping network for awhile until Umibozou came out at dawn.

"Hmm? What are you up so early for?" he asked Gin.

He sighed, "Old man, I couldn't sleep. Simple as that."

Umibozou scanned his face and said, "There's more to this. Tell me."

Gin looks at him and sighs, "Fine, I had another nightmare about the war, the Joui war."

"Do you have these often? Kagura never said-" Umibozou started to say.

"No one knows about these okay? Don't tell anyone please," Gin pleaded.

He looked at him and said, "OK, but I need to go. I got Kagura up long enough to say goodbye for now. Take care of my baby girl."

"I will, take care and come back," he told Umibozou.

He nodded at Gin, gathered his belongings and left for the terminal. Gin went to check on Kagura and opened the door to see her standing there.

"He left," Kagura said sadly.

Gin nodded as he saw Kagura cry. He hugged her as he wiped her tears.

"He'll be back, don't worry brat," Gin reassured her as he rubbed her back.

She sniffed and looked upset.

"Can you stay with me, Gin-chan? Please?" She asked desperately.

"Damn, you had to use the tears! You know samurai are weak to women's tears. Alright, let's go. Wait, did you hear us talking?" he asked.

She looked the other way and said, "Um, no."

"Ugh, I'm too tired. We'll talk at a decent hour okay?" he said as they went into his room.

They cuddled up in his futon and fell asleep until the afternoon.

Onto the third chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, that right belongs to the gorilla Sorachi Hideaki. Enjoy this chapter and I'll work on the next one as soon as possible. I'll be helping my friend write her fanfic so the fourth chapter will be a bit slower in coming but it'll be out asap.

Chapter 3

When noon came, Shinpachi knocked on Gin's door multiple times but didn't get an answer. What he didn't know was that Gin and Kagura were cuddled in his futon, still asleep.

The noise caused Gin to groan and mutter to himself, "Who the hell is it?"

Kagura mumbled, "Papi, another five minutes."

Finally after ten minutes of knocking, Shinpachi let himself in. Just as he came in, Gin and Kagura stumbled out of his room.

"What the hell? You two were still sleeping? And in Gin-san's room?" he shouted.

Without warning, Kagura punched Shinpachi in the face yelling, "You're so noisy, you'll always be a Shinpachi! Urusai!"

Before it could go any further, Gin grabbed them both by the collars and banged their heads together.

"Both of you stop! Now!" he shouted authoritatively.

Just then though, Sadaharu bit his head. After a few minutes of that struggle, they all sat down normally. Well, as normal as they could be.

"What is going on, Gin-san? Kagura?" Shinpachi asked them then.

Gin sighed as he answered, "You know how her old man left right? Well, around dawn I saw him off. I went to check on her and she was up."

"I just wanted to snuggle but Papi had to go. I stayed with Gin-chan because I was lonely," Kagura said with a little pout on her face.

Shinpachi softened as he apologized, "Sorry Kagura, but I was just looking out for you."

"Well don't jump to conclusions then Pattusan!" Gin yelled in irritation.

Shinpachi sighed as he said, "Let's just relax and eat ok? I'll go make some lunch."

Once he went into the kitchen, Gin glared at Kagura as he asked, "So did you hear me and Hage talking?"

Nonchalantly, Kagura tried to pass off a shrug but she still exuded deception.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and asked forcefully, "Did you Kagura?"

Reluctantly, she replied in a small voice, "Yeah but it's not that big a deal Gin-chan."

"You were eavesdropping," Gin said angrily.

She shrank back as she whispered, "Well, I have nightmares too."

This blew him away as he hadn't realized that fact.

"How do we not know this? Hm?" he inquired.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she replied cheekily, "Obviously I can hide them well like you have all this time!"

He glared at this cheeky young woman in fron of him as he thought of the fact that she hid something from him. She was usually so honest and brash with her feelings that he hadn't thought she could keep secrets.

He pinched her right cheek and said, "You little brat, you should trust us more, hm?"

"To be honest," she said, "I only started having them after I saw baka aniki again in Yoshiwara. What with what he did to Papi and that fight then, they got to me. They were intermittent mostly but they grew more frequent once I left to travel with Papi."

Gin softened once he realized how long she'd been keeping this to herself.

"Wait, does your old man know?" he asked.

When she shook her head no, Gin was surprised.

"How couldn't he know?" Gin asked again.

She shrugged as she replied, "I could hide it pretty well by then, I guess."

Gin decided to calm down and said, "Okay, sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive about it. I guess I just haven't told anyone in so long, I feel silly about it now."

Kagura smiled as she said, "Don't be upset, you gotta trust us more, hm?"

As he realized that Kagura used his own words against him, Gin whacked the back of her head playfully.

All of a sudden, from the kitchen, Shinpachi asked, "Is that why you sleep until noon?"

Surprised that he had heard them, Gin and Kagura blinked stupidly before breaking out in laughter.

Once Shinpachi came out with the food, he asked, "Was that a yes?"

Gin smiled and answered, "Yeah, Shinpachi."

"The Joui war, losing your comrades and your sensei, possibly losing one of us in Kabuki-chou and Yoshiwara?" he asked, almost knowing he was right.

"What gave you that idea? Okay, yeah," Gin answered in a sarcastic tone.

After that, the three decided to eat. They chatter about how it was when she was gone, aliens she had hunted and things she'd done with her Papi. A knock came to the door and Gin and Kagura looked at Shinpachi, so he went to answer the door. Who else walked in when he opened the door but his ane-ue, Otae.

"Anego-chan!" Kagura shouted happily.

Gin and Shinpachi sighed as Otae and Kagura hugged and caught up.

"Kagura-chan, how have you been? These two are treating you well?" she asked as she glared like a basilisk at the two of them.

Kagura smiled at her Anego-chan and said, "No, these guys are great like always. I really missed them!"

Otae smiled and replied, "It is really good to see you. You've grown into quite a beautiful young lady too."

Kagura blushed as she answered, "Nah, you and Tsukky, even Sa-chan and Kyuubei are prettier. Besides, I'm mostly the same except I'm older really."

Otae shook her head as she said, "You're just modest. Snow white skin, beautiful red hair, blue eyes and a nice figure are what men love. Just don't be too naive with men, they only want one thing, you know."

As they talked, Gin rolled his eyes and ast with Shinpachi on the couch to watch t.v.

"So Gin-san, how did you sleep last night?" Shinpachi asked when what they were watching went to commercial.

Gin was a bit shocked to come back to that topic so he paused for a moment before answering, "I had a nightmare that kept me up before Hage left but...actually after he left, I slept great."

Shinpachi thought for a moment before he replied, "Once Kagura slept with you?"

"Yeah, weird huh?" Gin said a bit confused but not thinking on it much.

They stopped talking mostly after that but Shinpachi continued thinking about it. A few weeks passed and Kagura just enjoyed being back in Kabuki-chou.  
The doorbell rang and Kagura yelled to him in the kitchen, "Gin-chan, the door!"

He sighed as he walked to the door, thinking how Kagura had stepped back into her role at the Yorozuya so easily. Since then, Kagura had snuck in to sleep with him late at night. Oddly, he hadn't slept this well as long as he can remember.

"Huh?" Gin says as he opened the door to Okita, "What are you here for?"

"Hey danna, where's China-girl?" Okita asked curiously.

Curious himself, Gin pointed inside, "She's in here, come on."

Okita followed Gin into the main room, where Kagura was snacking and watching t.v.

"Sadist, what do you want?" she asked with a frown on her face.

Before Gin even sat down, Okita said, "China-girl, can we talk in private?"

With a perplexed look on her face, Kagura answered, "You can say whatever right here, Sadist."

Okita sighed and replied, "Sorry Danna but I wanted to do this differently. Do you want to go out with me today, China-girl?"

As he asked Kagura this, she stopped chewing her sukonbu as Gin fell to the floor, as he had missed his chair.

Silence filled the room for a minute before she asked, "Are. you. serious?"

With a blank look on his face, Okita said, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Gin had no idea how to respond to this before Kagura said hesitantly, "A date?"

"Yeah. Danna, is something wrong? You fell," the sadist asked.

Gin hesitated before he replied, "No, I...I was just surprised it all. Why would that bother me? You just asked out this brat that might as well be a mountain gorilla out on a date."

Disappointed, Kagura sighed quietly and responded, "Okay sadist, I'll give a date a try."

Both Gin and Okita were shocked and couldn't speak for a moment.

Before Gin knew it, Okita smirked and said, "Then you're on, China-girl."

"Name the time and place, baka," Kagura replied.

"An hour at the park entrance, we'll decide where after that," he answered.

Kagura glanced at Gin sneakily before saying, "Okay then."

"See ya later," Okita said as he left.

Once he left, Kagura looked at Gin and said subtly, "So I should go over to Anego-chan's to get ready."

He thought for a minute before replying, "I'll come to see Shinpachi while you're busy being girly."

Again Kagura subtly answered, "Well maybe I should just sleep in my own futon now too."

She left to gather her clothes up and left Gin, just standing there.

He sighed as he whispered to himself, "Don't be so bothered, she's not yours to give away or to lose."

After a few minutes, Kagura came out and they went over to the Shimura-Kondou home.

"Kagura-chan! Gin-san! It's nice to see you both," Otae exclaimed happily.

She noticed that Gin seemed...odd but figured she wouldn't ask right now.

"China-girl, I heard from Sougo. Congratulations on your date!" Kondou said cheerily.

Otae smiled and said, "Do you want help getting ready then?"

Kagura nodded and the two of them went to Otae's room to get ready in enough time before the date. After the girls went off, Gin and Kondou sat and tried to make small talk.

"So Danna, how has business been? Has Kagura settled back in again?" he asked.

Gin sighed and answered, "Same old, same old. It's almost like she never left actually."

Kondou wondered about why his tone seemed off but Shinpachi came out.

"Gin-san, hi! Kagura is back there with Ane-ue and I heard the news. Is it true?" Shinpachi asked eagerly.

"Yeah it it, Shinpachi," Gin told him.

"Gin-san, what's wrong?" Shinpachi asked with a frwon of concern.

Gin waved him off and said, "Nothing, this is probably just how a dad feels on his daughter's first date!"

Both Kondou and Shinpachi didn't quite believe him but in just a few minutes, Kagura and Otae came out all ready.

"How do I look?" she asked as she twirled for them to examine.

Otae proudly stated, "Beautiful, just beautiful."

The three men were stunned but not as much as Gin. He had spent so much time dismissing his feelings for Kagura that he hadn't thought about this: she was becoming a young woman. Kagura looked expectantly at Shinpachi, Kondou and at Gin.

"Otae-chan did a great job!"

Ane-ue helped you a lot, Kagura-chan!"

After a pause, Gin said, "You look b-pretty."

Kagura made a face and sighed before thanking them, even though Gin had disappointed her again.

Just then Otae loked at the time and told Kagura, "Go on now! It's nearly time!"

Once Kagura left, Otae punched Gin on the head.

"What the hell, Otae!?" he shouted angrily.

With an angry look on her face, she replied, "Hitting a baka. Why did you say pretty when we could clearly tell you started saying beautiful?"

"Isn't that appropriate? It's not like I'm her date," Gin complained as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kondou interjected, "Didn't you see how your responses affected her? Your tone, your answers, you disappointed her. Danna, are you blind?"

Before Gin could respond, Shinpachi said, "Gin-san, don't you think it's strange? You act like this doesn't include you now but...look at how the last few weeks have been! You've been happier than ever since she came back and sleeping better than ever. Don't you see it, Gin-san?"

"That's odd, Shin-chan. Why did mention how he's sleeping?" Otae inquired.

Shinpachi stuttered, "Well, he can sleep easier with Kagura back here on Earth is all."

She glared at the three but Kondou didn't know and Shinpachi couldn't say it. It came down to Gin, who held his own.

Suddenly, Kondoy spoke up and said, "Let's observe their date then. Just to make sure it'll go alright."

"Good idea, Gorilla! Come on guys!" Gin concluded as Shinpachi and Otae got dragged with the two bakas to the park.

On to the date next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama and never will, that honor belongs to the gorilla Sorachi Hideaki obviously.

A/N: I got this up as soon as I could since I am waiting to help my friend with her fanfic too. I have more still so don't worry about that and I'm still working on it. I also have my health problems to deal with but just please be patient. Enjoy the crazy date here!

Chapter 4

Okita was waiting at the park's entrance sign when he spotted Kagura coming.

As he waved, he noticed her outfit and makeup and stuttered a bit, "M-makeup? Why are you so dressed up China-girl?"

When she got to the entrance sign, she replied, "It's my first time on a date and Anego-chan helped me out."

"Ah, well that explains it," he answered as he noticed how different her appearance was from her every day dress: it was pink and shiny while she had pink lipstick and pink shoes to match.

Kagura looked to both sides before asking, "Can I tell you something personal, Sadist?"

"What, China-girl? Period time?" he asked jokingly.

She made a face and said, "Don't joke about that and no, it's not that. What would you say if I liked someone else?"

Okita was surprised when he asked, "Then why go on a date with me?"

"Even for a sadist, you're not too horrible so I feel bad for leading you on. I like someone but he seems intent on ignoring me as an actual girl," Kagura tried to explain.

Okita thought for a minute and then replied, "Oh, Danna huh?"

Her face went red as she said, "Why did that natural perm head come to mind?"

"Obviously he fits the bill. He's stubborn about romantic feelings and you've always had something with him anyhow. Also, your blush confirms my theory," Okita said with a sadistic smirk.

"Damn sadist, are you going to help me or not?" she asked with a frown.

"Sure, I asked you out but you want to make Dannd jealous right?" he asked sarcastically but a little hurt.

Kagura felt mean but she responded, "I guess but I'm not trying to be mean to you, you know."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Time to start the plan then, here are the observers."

Kagura facepalmed as she noticed Otae, Shinpachi, Kondou and Gin disguised and 'observing' the date. Their idea of disguises were sunglasses and scarves around on their heads and tied under their nose like a thief would but...this was so like them.

"Okay," Kagura and Okita confirmed as they did a thumbs-up.

"So China-girl, this is one here to bug us on a nice walk in the park. Do you want to get a snack?" Okita sneakily asked her.

"Oh yeah, like a sundae we can share!" Kagura sneakily replied with a smirk.

Gin was a bit jealous of the sundae but seemed a bit upset about them sharing it.

"Gin-san, what's wrong?" Shinpachi whispered.

Gin just shook his head and pointed at the two walking towards the park exit already.

"Crap! Let's go minna!" Kondou loudly whispered as he continued to follow Kagura and Okita.

On the way, Kondou used a radio to call someone.

"Toushi! Come in, where are you?" he asked in a rush.

"Kondou-san, I'm right here," Hijikata answered from behind him.

"Aah! You scared me, Toushi! Why are you here?" Kondou asked.

Hijikata rolled his eyes as he replied, "I heard Sougo bragging about his date and figured you'd go stalk him. I was right and the Yorozuya and Nee-san are with you."

They all sweatdropped as they realized how obvious their scheme was.

Gin smirked though as he said, "Why are you so worried over the sadist brat, huh? Got a crush?"

As his face got a bit red, Hijikata growled out, "I'm looking out for a comrade you punk!"

Suddenly, Okita and Kagura walked a bit noisily into an ice cream parlor not a few feet away from the group.

Otae whispered forcefully, "All of you come on, we need to follow them!"

They all complied with the intimidating woman as they snuck into the parlour. Inside, Okita and Kagura were discussing the new developments.

Okita sighed as he commented, "Why does Hijikata-san have to be here now?"

Noticing his tone change, Kagura asked, "Why are you concerned about the mayo samurai being here?"

"Nothing, but it's harder to act with that baka here," he replied.

"What happened since I've been gone? You seem...embarassed," she hesitantly inquired.

Blushing a bit, Okita dodged the question by saying, "I'm just overworked since him and Kondou-san put me in charge for a couple of weeks to go get more recruits in our hometown. They just got back yesterday."

Kagura thought about it and asked, "Why did you ask me out on a date? It seems a bit off to ask me now."

"Hm, I'm not sure what you mean China," Okita tried to avoid the topic.

She gave him a look and replied, "No more of this date if you don't come clean. Those idiots will be over here in a minute."

He sighed as he answered, "Okay, China girl. Since Kondou-san and Hijikata-san had been gone recently, I've felt...differently."

Kagura tilted her head to the side in confusion and Okita made a face at her.

"About...Hijikata-san, I've felt kind of lonely. Since they've been gone, I felt like I wish he was here. Now I feel embarassed and unsure how to deal with him," Okita explained as well as he could.

She thought about it and made a decision. She slapped her fist on her palm as she said, "Okay, let's do this! We can make Mayo samurai and Gin-chan jealous!"

Okita and Kagura grinned like the sadists they were as they prepared to put their plan in motion. When Gin and the rest got inside where they thought the two sadists wouldn't notice them, they noticed an odd scene.

Okita and Kagura were faking holding hands across the table and pretending to gaze lovingly at each other. Gin felt really angry at himself but he felt jealous so badly that he was thinking of sadistic things he could do to the sadist right now. Unconciously both Gin and Hijikata's teeth were clenched in frustration and veins were popping on their foreheads. Not only that, both of their faces resembled how sadistic they had looked with the first confrontation with the Mimawarigumi.

Shocked when he noticed the two of them, Shinpachi asked, "Um, Gin-san, Hijikata-san? Are you two alright?"

Once they realized how they had looked, both of them tried to shrug it off.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the mountains of paperwork waiting for me," Hijikata lied as best he could but the vein still throbbing.

"Heh, just thinking about how the rent's due soon," Gin fibbed as his own vein still throbbed like Hijikata's.

Shinpachi sweatdropped but went back to 'observing' the date. He noticed Otae and Kondou both noticed how Gin and Hijikata had reacted but decided to see how this would play out. Kagura noticed Gin's reaction and wanted him to do something. Okita was surprised but he masked this on his face.

"Hey, China. Do you think it's working?" Okita whispered.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura whispered back, "What do you think?"

"Let's order, China-girl," Okita suggested.

"Ooh, a banana split sundae!" she said happily.

Thinking, Okita decided, "How about a milkshake we can share?"

"Ooh, that sounds good!" Kagura agreed on.

Hijikata and Gin gritted their teeth again at the decision and, on Gin's part, the sweets. Otae, Kondou and Shinpachi sighed as they continued to monitor the date and the bakas with them. After the two got the milkshake and shared it, they decided a movie would be good.

"What do you want to see, China? A chick flick like that?" Okita suggested as he pointed to a poster in the shop. It had a girl and boy in a forest setting and the boy was pale white with bags under his eyes.

"Nah, I'd rather see My Neighbor Pedoro or Alien vs. Yakuza," Kagura countered.

"That's not very romantic though," he answered.

Kagura weighed her options before deciding, "Okay, let's see if the gushy movie is worth it then."

As they left to head to the movie theater, Shinpachi, Otae and Kondou breathed a sigh in relief in not being caught. Gin and Hijikata were trying and failing to pretend that they weren't bothered with this at all. The crowd decided to go to the movie theater. Once they were all in the theater and the movie started, Otae and Kondou sat in and just watched the movie. Shinpachi sighed at how easily they dropped the act of stalking. He was worried at how Gin's teeth were chomping so hard on the popcorn and Hijikata was smoking three cigarettes at once.

"Are you two really alright?" Shinpachi inquired sheepishly.

They both turned their heads, horror movie style and said, "We're fine."

He eeped and just turned back to observe Kagura and Okita. They seemed to be just trying to understand the movie and not doing much else. Shinpachi was starting to wonder if Kagura and Okita were up to something. Once the movie ended, Otae and Kondou lingered while Shinpachi shook his head at them. Gin and Hijikata hadn't seemed to notice that the movie had ended so they sat as they had the whole movie. Shinpachi decided to go confront Kagura and Okita now.

As he stopped them from leaving, he demanded, "Okay, Kagura-chan, Okita-san, the jig is up. What's going on?"

Kagura and Okita looked at each other, figured that they couldn't do much and sighed.

"Okay, Shinpachi. Come on, let's talk in the lobby," Kagura decided.

Okita went along with it as he followed Kagura and Shinpachi to the lobby.

"Well?" Shinpachi asked a bit impatiently.

Okita and Kagura sighed before they filled him in on both sides of their story.

After hearing this, Shinpachi smacked them both on the back of their heads and yelled, "Baka!"

As Kagura and Okita blinked in surprise, he continued, "How stupid, why can't you two communicate normally?"

Just then Kagura shouted, "Urusai baka!"

Both of their hands pushed down on Shinpachi's head and smiled some creepy sadistic grins at him.

Gulping, Shinpachi answered timidly, "I won't tell them, alright?"

They both nodded and lost the grins.

"Good, let's end this 'date' and take me home, sadist," Kagura affirmed.

Okita nodded in agreement as he took her arm and walked off to the Yorozuya. Once they were leaving, Otae and Kondou came out of the theater dragging the two bakas, now sporting nig bumps on their heads.

Otae gasped as she said, "Quick, let's catch the end of the date!"

The five followed Kagura and Okita just as they got to the door.

"Well, that was fun China," Okita commented nonchalantly.

"Yep, so now what?" Kagura asked innocently.

Thinking about it, Okita answered, "A kiss, I guess."

"Cheek?" Kagura asked in a whisper.

"It would be better for a quick peck on the lips. Gotta get Danna jealous," Okita responded.

She went to kiss him just as Gin and Hijikata ran up the steps and tried to push Kagura away from Okita. The only problem is that they pushed them to kiss instead. Horrified, Gin shrieked and Hijikata blanched visibly. Otae, Kondou and Shinpachi's jaws dropped. Kagura and Okita glared at Gin and Hijikata then turned to glare at the others.

"Gin-chan! Shinpachi! Anego-chan! Gorilla! Mayo samurai!"Kagura shouted angrily.

"Hijikata-san! Kondou-san! Nee-san! Shinpachi-kun! Danna!" Okita yelled in anger simultaneously.

"Bye Toushi, Sougo and Yorozuya!" Kondou yelled as he ran with Otae.

"Bye Kagura-chan, Shin-chan, Gin-san and everybody!" Otae shouted as the two of them left back to the dojo.

Shinpachi gulped before Kagura and Okita hit all four of the ones who remained.

"Explain yourself, Gin-chan!" Kagura demanded as she crossed her arms.

Gin tried to think of something before resorting to the oldest trick in the book: the blame game.

"It's Hijikata's fault!" he fibbed.

"No! It's his fault!" Hijikata claimed.

Shinpachi didn't know what to do so he just apologized, "I'm so sorry! Kondou-san was worried and I was too!"

After beating on Hijikata's head and Gin's kintama, Kagura and Okita stopped attacking. They looked at each other before saying, "See ya."

Kagura stepped on Gin's chest before going inside the Yorozuya while Okita stepped on Hijikata's head to leave by the stairs. As Shinpachi sighed, Gin and Hijikata screamed in pain and frustration.

"Damn Sougo/Kagura!" they both cursed.

Once Hijikata got up and dusted himself off, he turned and left. When he came onto the street, he noticed that Okita was waiting for him with a squad car and Yamazaki in the back.

"Hm?" Hijikata stated dumbly.

Okita sighed and said, "Get in, Hijikata-san."

"Yeah, yeah," the fukuchou muttered as he got in the driver's seat.

Okita got in the passenger seat and they left to headquarters.

Gin got up and leaned against the railing, trying to ignore the pain. Shinpachi went over to him and just shook his head.

"Let's just go to bed," he recommended to Gin.

The two went inside and found Kagura asleep on the couch. Gin found a blanket and covered her up while Shinpachi put a pillow under her head. Shinpachi went to sleep on the other couch himself while Gin went to sleep in his futon in his room.

"Aah!" Kagura screamed at around 3am.

She was still a bit dazed when she noticed where she was. She realized that Gin and Shinpachi must have covered her up and given her a pillow as she hadn't even bothered to herself.

"Hm?" she said aloud as she noticed Gin sitting in front of the t.v.

"Oh, you're awake? Go sleep," Gin told her.

Kagura pouted and responded, "You too, Gin-chan."

"I'll go when I'm ready," he replied a bit snarkily.

She sighed as she sat next to him in front of the t.v. They both sat there until they both fell asleep, her head on his shoulder and his head on her head.

End A/N: Well there is the crazy date, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it like it would probably go in Gintama especially with Gin and Hijikata's reactions. Virtual cookies to whoever can tell me where I got the inspiration for the parody of a movie I had them watch and the accidental kiss scene too. One is from an anime and the other is not, just a hint. Thank you for being patient on this chapter, I just have chronic health problems to deal with so please be patient for upcoming chapters! I hope you all enjoy the story and review please. I really appreciate the feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gintama, Sorachi Hideaki does.

A/N: I got this up as soon as I could since I'm still dealing with my health problems and also writing more of this fic and another fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Things were a bit awkward for a bit but the morning of her birthday, Kagura was giddy!

"Wake up, Shinpachi! Gin-chan!" she shouted happily.

Both Shinpachi and Gin were just really tired but got up anyways.

"Hey Kagura, let's go see Ane-ue. Gin-san has a job to do, okay?" Shinpachi told Kagura after they ate breakfast.

Her face fell as she asked, "But...my birthday?"

"It won't take long, just go bug Otae for a bit," Gin suggested.

Kagura pouted a bit but left with Shinpachi. Before he left with her, Gin reminded him of when to take her to the tea shop. Once they left, Gin got ready and left to the tea house to prepare.

"Anego-chan! This isn't fair! It's my birthday and he's working!" Kagura complained to Otae.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for a few hours. Let's just relax, Kagura-chan," Otae said reassuringly.

Shinpachi smiled as he told Kagura, "Don't panic, we'll have a lot of fun later with everyone anyway."

"Really?" Kagura asked timidly.

Shinpachi smiled and said, "Yeah, a lot of friends want to see you since it's been so long."

As Kagura, Shinpachi and Otae sat talking and relaxing, Gin was just arriving at the house.

"Gintoki! Finally, we need to disguise you so we can start working!" Katsura scolded like a mother.

"Yeah, yeah," Gin muttered as he noticed a bunch of familiar faces: Tsukuyo, Hinowa, Seita, Kondou, Yamazaki, Tama, Catherine, Otose and more.

"Ah, so the punk who can't pay his rent is finally here?" Otose teased.

"Baba, stop getting on me so much," he said.

"Sakata-baka has arrived," Catherine mocked.

"Shut up, cat-lady," Gin said as he went with Katsura to get into a disguise.

Once Gin got a disguise, they all began decorating the tea house for the party at noon. By noon, Kagura started whining for lunch.

"Anego-chan! I'm so hungry!" she pleaded.

Shinpachi chuckled and Otae suggested, "Let's go eat in the tea house."

"Ok, but it won't be much fun without Gin-chan," she said sadly.

Grinning, Otae said, "We'll see."

While the three head to the tea house, Gin and the others are putting on the finishing touches. Tsukuyo and Seita were just putting the candles on the cake while Ayame, Kyuubei and Catherine put up some last minute streamers.

Just as they finished, they heard three knocks on the door, Otae's signal. They all hid until Otae, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu came into the dark tea house.

"Anego-chan, why's it so dark in-" she started to ask before the lights were flipped on and everyone shouted, "Happy Birthday Kagura-chan!"

Kagura cried a bit and smiled before she picked Gin out, just out of his disguise, and punched him. Everyone was shocked until she hugged him afterwards.

"Stupid Gin-chan! I thought you didn't want to celebrate my birthday with me," Kagura said through tears.

Gin smiled despite his bloody nose and just hugged her. Everyone cheered and Kagura marvelled at how just about all of Kabuki-chou was there: all the Shinsengumi, Otose, Tama, Catherine, Hedoro, Saigou, Kyoushiro. Hachirou, Katsuo, Pirako, Jirochou, Tetsuko, Tatsumi, Heiji, Haji, Nobume, Gengai, Hasegawa and Hatsu and many more.

"Yay, thank you all! This will be an amazing birthday, yes?" Kagura shouted happily.

Since it was lunch and Kagura and the rest were so hungry, they ate first. They had a whole banquet of food, courtesy of the Yagyuu family, that Kagura drooled over before digging in. Once everyone chowed down enough, Otae called for cake time.

"Since you're the birthday girl, you make a wish and then blow out the candles, Kagura-chan," Otae advised her.

"Hai," Kagura answered her as she thought of a wish. Once she made up her mind she blew all the candles out without blowing the whole cake away, just a candle up Gin's nose.

"Hey! Watch it Kagura!" he playfully scolded her as he dug the candle out of his nose.

Grinning, Kagura took the knife from Otae as she also had to make the first cut into the cake as well. Once the cake and ice cream were served, Otae figured it was time for presents.

"Kagura-chan, this party was part of mine and Shin-chan's present along with Gin-san but there's more!" she explained.

Excited, Kagura sat as people brought her gifts. First was Hedoro who brought a beautiful exotic plant.

"Thanks, it's beautiful Hedoro!" she said.

Hedoro blushed a bit before the next person came up. Next was Okita who gave her a dvd case.

Puzzled, she asked, "Hm, what is this?"

"Watch it later along, it's something really funny," he whispered before the next person came up.

This continued for a good while until everybody was eating, talking and laughing till late. Many of the Shinsengumi left to keep an eye on HQ and work, all except Hijikata, Okita, Kondou and Yamazaki. Yamazaki stayed mostly for Tama and Kondou for Otae. Okita stayed to mess with Kagura and Hijikata while Hijikata stayed to watch over the boneheads who stayed. Everyone partied till late until most everyone left except for Otae, Kagura, Gin, Shinpachi, Kondou, Okita, Hijikata and Otsuu.

"Um, do you mind if I walk you home, Otsuu-san?" Shinpachi asked sheepishly.

Otsuu smiled and agreed as she took his hand to go.

"I had a great time and Happy Birthday Kagura-chan, corn poop!" she said before leaving.

"Thanks, Otsuu-chan!" Kagura responded with glee.

Kondou and Otae left for home but not before Kagura hugged Otae and thanked her. Hijikata decided to take Okita back to headquarters as he was pretty drunk.

"No I'm-hic-not Hiji-hic-kata-san," Okita stuttered before he fell on Hijikata.

He sighed and dragged him out of the house.

"Well, time for home then Kagura," Gin suggested.

Kagura grinned and grabbed his arm as they left to the Yorozuya.

While they were leaving, Okita and Hijikata were driving back to headquarters. Hijikata was trying to drive when Okita put his hand on Hijikata's thigh!

Shocked, Hijikata asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Before he answered, Okita started rubbing his thigh and replied, "What, don't like this? Come on, Hijikata-san."

He shuddered before grabbing Okita's hand and took it off his thigh.

"Let's just get back to HQ, okay Sougo?" he said as they went on back to driving.

Once back there, Hijikata took Okita back to his own room. Before he could leave, Okita grabbed him around the waist and kissed him full on the mouth. Too shocked to react, he kissed Hijikata sloppily after he said, "Aishiteru Hijikata-san."

Okita passed out on Hijikata after that and Hijikata was speechless.

"Alright," Hijikata spoke aloud in the emptiness of the room.

He laid him in his futon before leaving to go to bed himself. He figured that changing him for bed would bring trouble so he had left him in his normal kimono.

While this was all going on there, Gin and Kagura are back at the Yorozuya.

"I'm going to bed, you should too birthday girl," Gin said as he went to change for bed.

Once he did, Kagura popped the dvd into the player and started to watch. It started from the park and she was getting to the ice cream parlor when Gin came out to brush his teeth. She blocked the screen and he thought that was odd.

"Ypu're not watching my porn, are you?" Gin questioned suspiciously.

Kagura gulped and couldn't answer.

Gin just said, "Don't stay up too late, okay?"

He went and brushed his teeth and went to sleep. Once he left again, she unpaused it and continued where she left off. She giggled at how Gin and Hijikata acted but really cracked up at the movie theater. Both Gin and Hijikata were so stressed out over that date! She was interested how he reacted so differently but kept watching. The end was both horrifying and hilarious as they kicked both those idiots' butts after that stupid kiss.

She turned it off and put the dvd where it would be safe, before she went to bed. She hadn't been asleep long when she woke up because of a nightmare. She stole into Gin's room and slept there. Kagura hadn't noticed that he had been awake from his own nightmare when she came in. His sheets were a bit soaked from his sweating but they had dried by the time she'd gotten there. He let her stay there and they ended up still alseep by noon.

The weeks passed by with not much change except Gin being a bit uneasy with Kagura and Hijikata avoiding Okita like the plague. One day in mid-December, Hijikata was eating lunch when Kondou came to his room.

"Toushi, can we talk?" he asked as he came with his own lunch.

Shrugging, Hijikata said, "Sure, Kondou-san."

As he sat down, Hijikata layered on mayonaisse on his own food like always.

Kondou asked, "Why are you avoiding Sougo, Toushi?"

He stopped eating and hesitated before he answered, "Um, no reason. I'm just busy is all."

Perplexed, Kondou continued, "Even when you see him in the cafeteria, you run from him because you're busy?"

Gulping, Hijikata said, "I just forgot some paperwork that I had to do at that moment. It's nothing, Kondou-san."

"Then why has this only been since China's birthday party? Did something happen after I left Toushi?"

A little too quickly, he answered his boss, "No, no. I'm going to quickly finish eating and do some more paperwork, okay?"

As Hijikata finished his food, Kondou wondered if he knew the whole truth.

Before he left after eating, Kondou put his hand on Hijikata's shoulder and said, "If there's anything you need to talk about, you can talk to me, Toushi."

Once Kondou left, Hijikata sighed heavily. He got his paperwork ready and started on it when another knock came on his door.

He sighed as he asked, "Who is it?"

"Me," Okita responded in his usual bored tone.

Shocked but trying to hide it, Hijikata said, "What then? I'm doing paperwork."

Okita slid open the door and said as he stepped in, "Can we talk?"

"Sit down and close the door when you come in. Now what?" he asked a bit roughly.

"You're avoiding me. Why?" the sadist asked bluntly.

"You and Kondou-san are in sync today, huh? He just asked me that," the mayo addict replied.

"Well? Did I do something happen? It didn't start until after China's birthday party. I was pretty drunk so I can't remember what happened. i woke up in my futon still dressed from the party with a hangover. So what did I do?" he asked.

"If you don't remember, then it doesn't matter anymore. It's water under the bridge now," Hijikata clumsily responded.

"Why are you acting like we-" Okita started to say before he stopped suddenly.

Silence followed for a minute before Hijikata denied, "No, no! You just...kissed me and said something stupid," as he blushed just a tad.

Okita blinked before saying, "Kissed you? What did I say exactly?"

"I'm not repeating it. It was something you say to a spouse or something but let's forget about this. Go back to work and I'm going to do my paperwork," the mayo lover quickly told his subordinate as he pushed him out and shut the door.

Confused, Okita decided to go pay China and Danna a visit.

A knock was heard and Kagura decided to get up.

"Kagura, where are you going?" Gin asked as he rubbed his eyes.

She kissed him on the forehead and said, "Gin-chan, go get some food. I think it's noon since I'm so hungry, I'll get the door."

Gin nodded as he reluctantly got up and trudged off to the kitchen. Kagura went and opened the door and, to her surprise, it was Okita.

She blinked and said quizzically, "Sadist?"

Kagura let him in and he sat down on one of the couches but not before Gin gave him an odd look. She told him that her and the sadist needed to talk for a minute.

"Alright, lunch will be a bit of time anyways," Gin said as he waved her off.

She smiled before running to see what Oktia wanted to talk about.

"Um, China, how drunk did I get?" he asked vaguely.

Confused, Kagura replied, "Drunk enough that mayo samurai had to carry you back. Why?"

"He's been avoiding me since then and I confronted him today. He said that...I kissed him and, well, I think I might have slipped my secret," the sadist clumsily said.

Kagura was surprised but chuckled a bit too.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Nothing, maybe you should just go confess and get it over with," Kagura suggested.

With a bewildered look on his face, the sadist thought about it.

"But he's my superior and he loved Ane-ue. Besides, Kondou-san will freak out and why would he like me? I try to kill him all the time," Okita rationalized.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the face lightly enough to get him to shut up.

"Try him before you give up besides you never know. he did act pretty jealous with the date and all, yes?" Kagura pushed him.

"Maybe but you too China," he quipped before he got up and headed out.

As he was leaving, Gin asked him, "What, not staying for lunch?"

"Nah, I skipped work to come here, Danna. Another time," the sadist said before he left.

Gin finished up lunch and as he set up the table, he asked, "So I happened to overhear-"

"You eavesdropped," Kagura stated blandly.

"Whatever, you were trying to make mayo samurai jealous?" he asked pointedly.

Knowing that she couldn't lie anymore, Kagura confessed, "Yes, but Sadist didn't know about it till we were on the date. He wanted to ask me just now about what happened at my birthday party."

Gin was a bit surprised but then chuckled and said, "You little minx, I should have known."

Embarassed, she asked sheepishly, "So what now?"

Gin just hugged her to him and kissed her on the head.

"Let's eat first and talk later," he decided before they ate lunch.

After they ate, they discussed how she felt about him.

"Since when?" he asked.

"Hm?" Kagura asked in confusion.

"When did you start to, you know, fall for me?" Gin asked, embarassed.

"To be honest, I think I always loved you for most of the time I knew you but i didn't realize it for a while. I think it was when I left and was gone from Earth for a few months that I started to realize it as love," she attempted to explain.

With a stunned look on his face, Gin couldn't say anything for a bit.

"Gin-chan? Are you okay?" Kagura asked worriedly.

In answer, Gin kissed her full on the mouth. She was shocked and, as she opened her mouth in surprise, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Before she knew it, she bit his tongue.

"Sorry, Gin-chan," Kagura apologized profusely after the kiss as Gin put ice in his mouth.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have done that. It was your fir-no, second kiss so you didn't know about that. Relax," Gin said as he kissed her softly.

She kissed back eagerly, albeit inexperienced as she was.

When they parted, Gin sighed, "What can I do with you now?"

Just then, Shinpachi came in unannounced and froze.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Time to explain, Gin-chan," she urged him.

Gin sighed as he started to explain alongside Kagura. Stunned, Shinpachi couldn't speak.

When he could speak, he shrieked, "What?"

Later at the Shinsengumi, things were winding down while some were out on patrol. Oddly enough, Kondou put Okita and Hijikata out on patrol together. Hijikata sighed as Kondou was trying to get them to make up. While they were silent in the car for a bit, Okita broke the silence.

"Hijikata-san," the sadist said.

He looked at him out of the corner of his eye and went back to driving. Most people would think he was ignoring you but Okita knew he was silently telling to say something then.

"Can I tell you something?" Okita asked.

Hijikata sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess."

"I told you something when I was drunk and-" he started but the mayo addict grabbed his arm.

"Forget it," he said but Okita continued, "Let me finish."

Hijikata relented and continued driving.

"Well," Okita said with a flush on his face, "I didn't mean to tell you but I meant it."

Trying to hide the shock on his face, he smoked a cigarette and continued driving. They continued on in silence until Okita grabbed Hijikata's hand. Stunned, he tried to grab his hand back but Okita held firm. He kissed the mayo addict's knuckles and seemed a bit shy about it.

When he released it, he sheepishly said, "Sorry, I probably freaked you out. Why would you like someone who's tried to kill-"

Hijikata stopped the car and kissed him on the lips. Both were shocked st the action but were silent. They went back on patrol and as Hijikata went back to his room, Okita looked at him before going to bed.

Hijikata went and changed for bed. When he went to lay down, after going to brush his teeth, he was shocked to find Okita in his bed.

"Sougo, what the?" he asked as he stumbled for words.

Okita seemed a bit embarassed but asked, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"What about-" he tried to ask but Okita put a finger to his lips.

"I'll sneak back before work," the sadist decided.

Before he could protest, the sadist kissed the mayo addict and all protest died on his lips. They kissed and Okita led him to the futon. As they made out, Hijikata was amazed at all of this but just went along swith it all. When Okita started to undress, Hijikata just stared. He chuckled at his superior's reactions and undressed him as well. Weirdly enough, they made love and slept in each other's arms.

Oddly enough, Gin and Kagura ended up in a similar situation.

Gin had gone to brush his teeth for bed and came back to sleep and Kagura was already hidden in his futon.

"Kagura, time for bed-" he said until he pulled the covers back and found something shocking.

Before he could protest, Kagura kissed him and dragged with her in the futon. She shed his clothing until they were in the same state and made love. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Both slept so peacefully that the consequences weren't even thought of.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and were satisfied with the lime. I am really not so good with this stuff so that is the maximum I will write. I might be helping my friend again in the future with her fic so please be patient for the next chapter along with my stupid health problems. See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama and I never will, that honor belongs to the gorilla gorilla gorilla named Sorachi Hideaki. If you know that joke, you're definitely a Gintama fan.

A/N: I just wanted to let you know that I have been helping my friend with her story as well as working on my other stories so that's why this chapter might be a bit of time in coming. Also, I had to get a little help on the lime in this chapter as well. I hope you like this too!

Chapter 6

When morning came, they never even thought of Shinpachi. He came in the door and looked around but didn't see either of his friends so he figured he would go wake them up. He went and opened the door and what he saw made him scream bloody murder. There was Gin, shirtless at least in bed with Kagura, who looked to be in a similar state of undress.

As Shinpachi screamed, Gin woke up and he sat up and sleepily said, "Huh, cake? What?"

Kagura mumbled into his arm, "Papi, five more minutes."

Shinpachi glared at Gin and threw a shirt at him.

"Cover her up!" he angrily shouted.

That woke him up as he blocked Kagura's nude form back under the blanket.

"Get dressed and explain please," the megane otaku demanded as he left to the living room.

Gin got up and got dressed as he woke Kagura up.

"Hm, Gin-chan?" she mumbled. still sleepy.

"Get up, dressed and Shinpachi, We need to explain," he said plainly.

She sighed as she got up and dressed herself. In a few minutes, they were ready to talk to him.

Once they were done, Shinpachi sighed heavily and muttered, "I guess from now on I need to knock before I even come in, huh?"

Gin and Kagura smiled sheepishly at their friend as he shook his head back and forth.

Around dawn at the Shinsengumi, Okita and Hijikata woke up. In Hijikata's futon, they both laid there. Okita was spooning Hijikata contently before his superior sat up. Hijikata groaned at how sore he was while Okita chuckled.

"What's so funny, Sougp?" the mayo addict grumbled.

He rolled his eyes and said, "I warned you, it hurts. Maybe you should take the day off or just paperwork."

Hijikata groaned but said, "I still need to practice so I'll just do paperwork afterwards."

The sadist sighed as he got up and stretched. Hijikata looked away and blushed.

Noticing that blush, Okita went and turned his new lover's face back to him and said playfully, "Oh come on, still so shy? Were you a virgin still?"

Turning his face away a little, he brushed off the topic, "Not exactly, I had sex but never with a man."

"After..." the sadist insinuated after Mitsuba died with a bit of a melancholic look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but not often. Kondou-san insisted a year ago to go to Yoshiwara. I usually make do with my hand if at all," he admitted shyly.

He wondered about that look in the captain's eyes when he mentioned his late sister. Okita went to get his clothes to get dressed when Hijikata kissed him quickly. Surprised but pleased, the sadist kissed him but slower.

"I need to go, okay? Lunch in here?" he asked.

Blushing, Hijikata agreed. Once Okita got dressed, he snuck back to his own room. On his way, Yamazaki spotted him as he came back from an assignment.

"Okita-taichou? Uh?" he said intelligently.

He grabbed the spy by the collar in a flash and threatened, "You didn't see anything."

Yamazaki gulped and said, "Hai."

Okita got to his room and changed into a fresh uniform after a quick shower. At 8am, he reported for work and noticed that Hijikata wasn't there.

Kondou-san, where is Hijikata-san?" the sadist asked curiously.

"Sougo! Oh, he asked for just paperwork after practicing kata. Is he okay? He seemed hurt but he'll never say so," Kondou worried like a mother.

"He's fine, probably sore from patrol and everything," Sougo fibbed.

"Okay, well time for work, minna!" Kondou shouted enthusiastically.

Now that Gin and Kagura were together, Shinpachi was actually a bit happier.

Kagura tilted her head a bit to the side and asked Shinpachi, "What's up?"

"To be honest, I should have seen this coming," he admitted.

Gin and Kagura looked at each other and at Shinpachi, perplexed.

Shinpachi sighed as he explained, "You remember when you had amnesia, Gin-san?"

Gin nodded, unsure what he was getting at.

"After you disbanded the Yorozuya, Kagura-chan and I both wouldn't give up. But it was Kagura-chan who wouldn't even leave here when it was wrecked," he continued before Kagura finished.

"That was because of what that doctor said about the memory being like a tree. Even if I was the last branch, I wouldn't break or let the tree wither."

Gin and Shinpachi smiled at her and shook their heads.

"You're our brat, huh?" they said.

"Damn straight!" Kagura giggled.

By lunch time, the three Yorozuya were sitting, eating and reminiscing about things with Gin and Kagura they hadn't realized the significance of or things she'd missed when she'd been gone.

"Last year's hanami was really rowdy, hopefully with you back, Kagura-chan, it'll be a bit better," Shinpachi ruminated.

"Oh, let me guess, Gorilla got drunk and Anego-chan beat him up. Gin-chan and Mayo samurai got drunk and...what did Sadist do?" Kagura mused playfully.

"He kinda tormented Yamazaki-san sadly," he recalled.

"This year's will be so much better with Kagura back," Gin declared.

As the Yorozuya enjoyed lunch and reminiscing, the Shinsengumi were hard at wrok. While others were doing patrol, training and what-not, the vice-commander was doing paperwork after practicing kata for the morning. When he had sat down for lunch before paperwork, a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" the mayo addict asked as he started layering mayonaisse on his food.

"Hijikata-san?" his subordinate questioned at the doorway with his own lunch.

He sighed and gestured for him to come in. Once they started eating, Okita just glanced every so often at his superior until Hijikata broke the silence.

"What are you looking at?"

Okita blinked before he responded, "Oh, just good memories."

The mayo addict blushed lobster red as he replied, "You shouldn't talk like that at work, Sougo."

"Did I do anything else?" Okita asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask that?' he asked curiously.

"Well, you didn't seem too...displeased to come to bed with me," the sadist awkwardly phrased.

Hijikata gulped before saying, "Before the kiss, on the way back to headquarters in the car...you grabbed and rubbed my thigh."

They were both blushing but Hijikata was the deepest red.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Maybe I'm a horny drunk," he joked.

"A little maybe," he laughed at Okita a bit.

Okita smiled a bit remembering what Kondou had said, "Oh, can you talk to Kondou-san? He's worried about you."

Hijikata blinked and said, "Really? I tried to seem normal. Damn, how worried?"

Okita thought about it and replied, "He was worried because you were sore and he didn't know why."

He hung his head and sighed before starting to eat his lunch.

Once he ate a bit, the mayo addict said, "If I tell him about being sore, he'll worry more."

"But he worries more when you don't tell him. You could tell him you're sore because you had to tangle with some idiot that thought they could fight you on patrol last night," Okita elaborated on.

"I guess but what about...this?" Hijikata awkwardly inquired.

The sadist looked at his superior and said, "Hm, why? Only Zaki has any slight idea about this besides us."

Hijikata's eye twitched before he shouted, "What? Yamazaki?"

"Hijikata-san, relax. He just saw me on the way back to my room. I already told him he didn't see anything," Okita explained calmly.

"Sougo, we need to talk to him now," Hijikata demanded.

"Let's eat first and then I'll go get him," he compromised before they started eating.

Afterwards, Okita got up and went to go get Yamazaki as Hijikata started working on some paperwork.

"I'm back, Hijikata-san!" Okita announced as he dragged Yamazaki with him.

Shifting nervously, Yamazaki asked, "Fukuchou, what did you need?"

"Yamazaki, you saw me leaving to my room this morning," the sadist reminded him.

"I was just coming back and-" he started before Hijikata stopped him.

"Can you keep this to yourself?" Hijikata requested.

Confused, Yamazaki asked, "Why, what is the big deal here?"

"Oh, just that I was trying to get back to my room early before anyone saw me leaving Hijikata's room," Okita said calmly.

"Dammit Sougo! You might as well have blurted it out that we-" Hijikata stopped abruptly with a blush flushed across his face.

"So? We had sex, what's such a big deal about it? So keep quiet, okay Zaki?" he asked the spy.

Yamazaki fell silent until he asked, "Can I leave? I won't say anything because I need mind bleach please."

As he trudged out, Hijikata glared at Okita.

"Sougo, you just blurted it out. When he didn't really know the whole thing!" Hijikata yelled in frustration.

Okita had an innocent look on his face as he closed the door and came to sit in Hijikata's lap.

"Come on, don't get so grouchy," he urged before he kissed his superior.

Hijikata broke the kiss and panted, "Stop Sougo, okay? Let's just get back to work," the mayo addict decided, lobster red.

Okita chuckled as he got up, "Okay, tonight then," he replied as he caressed his lover's neck before leaving.

Hijikata sighed and said to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?" as he went back to his paperwork and started smoking a cigarette.

Back at the Yorozuya, Gin was sitting with his arm around Kagura as they sat at the kotatsu with Shinpachi.

"So what now guys?" Shinpachi asked the new couple.

The two looked at each other then at Shinpachi and shrugged.

Shinpachi facepalmed before asking, "Well, Umibozou will be coming back soon. You guys need to talk to him about you two."

Gin blanched as he replied, "Hage is going to kill me."

"No, Papi won't kill you. I won't let him," Kagura stated confidently.

Shinpachi shook his head as she seemed so invincible. They sat and talked about how Christmas was coming soon while Kagura was dropping hints about presents she wanted.

"Ugh, come on Kagura! I'm not made of money," Gin complained.

She made a face as she whined, "But I'm your girlfriend! I want something nice!"

As she pouted at him, he sighed and shook his head before relenting, "Okay, you'll get something nice. Geez, Kagura."

He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. Shinpachi turned and let them have their moment as Kagura kissed his hand and grinned at her boyfriend.

The day passed until night came for Kabuki-chou. At the Yorozuya, Shinpachi fell alseep on the couch while Gin took Kagura to his room. She had fallen asleep but woke a bit as Gin carried her to bed.

"Mm, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked sleepily.

He shushed her and carried her to bed. As they fell asleep, both Gin and Kagura were content and forgot about the upcoming battle with Umibozou.

Meanwhile at the Shinsengumi, Okita had just arrived at Hijikata's room.

"Peekaboo!" he whispered as he slid into his lover's room from the window.

Beet red, Hijikata shushed him and directed him to come to bed and close the window quietly.

"You're such a shy boy, Hijikata-san. You're going to have to get used to me soon." Okita teased his superior as he stroked his chest.

Hijikata stiffened a bit before he relaxed. He grabbed the younger man's hand and kissed it. This time, Okita turned red and decided to act. He kissed him as he grabbed his ass cheek.

"What-" Hijikata started to say before Okita rubbed himself against him and pushed him onto the futon.

The sadist dominated him as he entered him. They made love through the night before falling asleep.

The days flow by until a few days before Christmas, Umibozou arrived.

"Kagura-chan!" he shouted as he hugged his daughter.

She had decided to meet him at the terminal and ease him onto the topic of Gin and her relationship.

"So Papi, there's something new with me," Kagura started to say as they walked out of the terminal.

He looked surprised as he asked, "What could that be? A job or something with one of your friends?"

"Um, me and one of my friends. I, um, have a-" Kagura tried to say before he interrupted.

"A rash, new friend, un..." he guessed.

"Papi, me and Gin-chan are together now!" she shouted impatiently.

His eye twitched a bit and a vein popped in his forehead as he tried to process this information.

"Did Daddy hear wrong because I thought I heard that that punk was your boyfriend," Umibozou asked as he gritted his teeth.

Scared a bit, Kagura tried to calm her Papi down, "Papi, relax! Come on and let's go to the Yorozuya now."

Seeing that he scared her, he tried to calm himself.

"I'm sorry Kagura-chan. Let's go," the alien hunter stated as he stroked her cheek.

They made their way to the Yorozuya and knocked on the door. Gin and Shinpachi were in the kitchen, making sekihan.

"This reminds me of when we made sekihan for Ane-ue and Kondou-san for when they got together and then married, huh Gin-san?" Shinpachi reminisced.

"Yeah but enough recollection, go get the door Pattusan," Gin pushed the megane.

He rolled his eyes at the permhead and left to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was scared since the Yato man looked ready to kill.

"Um, hi Umibozou=san. Are you okay?" Shinpachi asked timidly.

Umibozou cracked his knuckles as he replied, "Oh fine, but where is the punk?"

"He's in the kitchen but-" the megane began to answer before the alien hunter pushed past him.

As Umibozou rushed to the kitchen, Gin went white in the face as he turned off the stove.

"Hey old man, how are you? Maybe you should sit down," Gin suggested as he moved to grab his bokuto from his waist.

Just as Gin got his bokuto out, Umibozou struck with his umbrella. They fought for a minute before another umbrella smacked them both to the ground. They looked up to see Kagura glaring down at them, cracking her knuckles.

"Are. you. done. now?" she said in a strain as she held back on hitting them.

They gulped and nodded, fearful to say anything to piss her off more. Shinpachi stood in the kitchen, stunned at the insane fighting from them. He cleared his throat and the other three looked over at him.

"So, should we eat now guys?" the megane suggested.

As they got up, the four of them went to sit down. Shinpachi brought the sekihan and they began to eat.

After eating in silence for a few minutes, Umibozou spoke up.

"Well, Kagura-chan? How long have you two been together now?" he asked.

"Um, a few days or so now Papi," she answered.

"Ah, so you plan on marrying my Kagura-chan right?" the father inquired.

Gin choked a little on his food when he asked that. Once he got his breath back, the sweet addict sputtered out, "M-marriage?"

"Hm, what? You don't?" the alien hunter questioned a bit fiercely.

He shook his head but Kagura answered for him, "We haven't even discussed that yet, Papi."

Her father glared daggers at Gin before going back to his food.

Once they finished their food, Umibozou asked Gin, "Hey punk, can we talk privately?"

Gin looked a bit surprised but nodded before saying, "Kagura, Shinpachi, you guys go downstairs to Babaa's okay?"

Shinpachi nodded and led Kagura away. Before she would leave, Kagura gave Gin a small kiss on the lips. Gin smiled and waved her to go now.

After Kagura and Shinpachi headed downstairs, Umibozou and Gin sat in the living room. Once they sat, the alien hunter cleared his throat and asked, "You two are serious?"

The silver-haired samurai looked her father straight in the eyes and answered, "Yes, we are."

The father was silent until he asked, "What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know but I want to be with her. She's too young to get married so when she's ready, I guess," Gin said.

He thought about it for a minute then replied, "If you hurt her, I'll kill you. You know that?"

All of a sudden Gin laughed, then said, "She'll kill me if I hurt her long before you get to!"

They both laughed and then smiled at each other.

"So, what are you getting her for Christmas then?" Umibozou asked curiously.

Gin blinked before saying, "I'm not sure, earrings maybe."

"I brought back a necklace I got on the way back here," he said as he pulled out a silver cross necklace.

"Ah, she'll love it," Gin told him.

He clapped his hand on Gin's shoulder and said, "Thanks, future son-in-law."

They sat for a moment then went downstairs with Kagura and Shinpachi.

Once they walked in, Kagura jumped Gin like when she first saw him back in October. He smiled then kissed her softly. Kagura ran her fingers through his hair and got down. She hugged Umibozou and murmurred, "Papi, thank you."

Umibozou smiled and hugged his daughter tightly back.

A/N: This chapter will be the last for a bit as I need to continue writing more before i post another chapter. Please be patient as I will work as fast as I can. Also, I realizezd that I missed Otae's birthday in October so I'll write a bonus chapter for her party soon. See you next chapter!


End file.
